


The incident at Ecopoint: Antarctica

by Questing



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Non-Canon Relationship, Non-Canonical Lore, Realistic, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 05:57:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8957146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Questing/pseuds/Questing
Summary: When Dr. Mei-Ling Zhou is informed on short notice that she will be leading a team of researchers and engineers in the desolate and isolated Ecopoint: Antarctica, the is truly torn between her pursuit of scientific knowledge and her obligations in other parts of the world. But with her acceptance of the position being assumed by those that selected her, there is no other choice. Similarly, Master Guardsman Avery Bennett and his squad of five soldiers are tasked with providing security for the research team due to a spate of ecoterrorism incidents in recent years.For the next six months, Mei and Avery will be working side by side each as head of research and head of security, towards a common goal of studying the effects of climate change on the antarctic continent.Unfortunately, it's never, ever that simple.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work in progress draft, based on numerous pages of outlining. Its an early preview and for now its consistency is not guaranteed, but it provides and early look into the story as it expands and changes. If you have any comments or suggestions, definitely send them to me. Thanks, and I hope you enjoy.

-  
Monday, June 28th 2066: Wellington, New Zealand  
-

 

“Excuse me, please!”

Mei shouldered her way through the crowded street, everyone was moving in the opposite direction. “I’m sorry, I have to-” she stopped in her tracks as she was buffeted by stinging cold and roaring winds. Mei glanced behind her, and there was nobody there. Just emptiness, stretching out endlessly, on all sides.

The storm, it was her only company. She couldn't move as it intensified, she felt so helpless, the cold and snow, scorching her cheeks and drowning out her thoughts. Falling to her knees, she looked to the sky pleadingly as it only darkened.

She jolted awake, knocking various objects off her desk.

“Ayā…” she grumbled, blinking the sleep from her eyes. Glancing at the clock on her terminal, she realised she had been out for at least an hour.

“23:34- I really should get home” she said to nobody, dragging her feet to the other side of the room where her coat and backpack hung on the wall. She sighed and slung the bag, pulling the door to her office open and descending the stairs to the lobby.

“Late night, Ma’am?” the night guard sitting at the front desk questioned.

“Mm- later than I would have hoped” Mei said and smiled tiredly at him.

“Have a good night, Ma’am” he replied.

She nodded and swung the door open, moving into the street, and gulping down the cool, fresh air of the midsummer night. She glanced up and down the sidewalk, there was no one.

As she walked, she couldn't help but look to the buildings surrounding her. Neon pink, purple, blue and red signs, the cityscape that she had a long standing love-hate relationship with. As much harm as it does to the environment, she truly enjoyed living in the big city. 

-

“Apollo, any notifications” she said, closing the door to her flat behind her and shrugging off her pack and jacket.

“Good evening Mei, you have one new urgent notification from MULTIGOV-”

She froze.

“MULTIGOV? Please play it now, Apollo” Mei said, her voice tense.

What could MULTIGOV want so suddenly?

The voice of the head of Climatology sprung forth over the speakers, “Doctor Zhou, I hope this reaches you well. We are pleased to inform you that you, along with five others have been picked on behalf of all humanity to take to the frontier of climate change at Ecopoint: Antarctica.”

Mei stared blankly ahead. She swallowed hard. Antarctica? The message continued.

“You have been recommended, and endorsed by both the Chinese government and the ICTP. This is an immense honor, Doctor Zhou, and your acceptance of it is greatly appreciated. You leave the first of July. We will be in touch.”

She looked to the floor, torn.

“Would you like to respond to the message now?” Apollo spoke up.

Mei tensed her jaw, looking back up. “Goodnight, Apollo” she said quietly.

 

-  
Tuesday, June 29th 2066: Vancouver-Seattle Supermetropolis  
-

 

“Prepare for orders-” a time honored order given by a commanding officer, Major Crawford paced the room in front of the six troops that had been picked by his own Captain.

“Prepare to copy” Master Guardsman Avery Bennett warned to the soldiers on his left. Each of them prepared their Holoslates and looked to the front.

“Troops, the recent spat of Ecoterrorism incidents has not gone unnoticed by the higherups, and as such, it just came down that efforts against climate change will be redoubled in the coming years.”

Avery shifted in his seat. He still wasn’t sure what this had to do with him, or his squad.

“That being said, your mission. Your mission will be to escort and provide security for a team of six researchers headed to Ecopoint: Antarctica, where they will be carrying out climatological experiments for the next six months.”

The squad glanced between eachother, before Guardsman Frank Stocker spoke up, “Sir, Ecopoint: Antarctica is a whole heaping hell of a lot of nothin’ last time I checked-” he said, tact seemingly left at the door.

“To us, you would be right, Mr. Stocker. To the pencil pushers up stairs - and to any prospective Ecoterrorists, it’s a damn gold mine of opportunity to either do a lot of harm, or a lot of good.”

The squad hummed in agreement, Guardsman Stocker nodding his understanding. Major Crawford continued “so, that being said, Master Guardsman Bennett, you and your squad will see to it that only good comes of this expedition”, snapping his gaze to Avery.

“Absolutely Sir, it’s an honor for myself and the rest of my squad to be selected for this mission” Avery said, sitting at attention as he spoke.

“Excellent. Captain Glass will give you your infopackets and joining instructions on your way out. Dismissed” the Major said firmly and strode toward the exit.

“Room!” Avery called, causing each squad member to come to attention as their commanding officer left.

-

“Man… Antarctica” Guardsman Emilee Childs muttered as she walked side by side with the other five through the Garrison courtyard.

Stocker looked over to her, smiling wide saying “Shit, you got it right! Antarctica with a bunch of egghead scientists”.

“Well, as far as I can tell from the Squad Leaders packet I got, this is going to be an absolute cakewalk” Avery comforted, holding up the thick stack of papers he was handed by Captain Glass earlier.

“Huh- we’ll see, I can’t wait to meet these researchers, I’m sure they’re just a barrel of laughs” Able Guardsman Celia Pérez, Avery’s second in command thought aloud.

“Yeah, we will see. Alright- get your shit straightened out troops, you may have noticed we leave in less than fourty-eight hours” Avery said, stopping to address them all at once. “Questions, comments, concerns, criticisms or queries?”

“No, Master Guardsman!” the squad shouted, before parting ways to their respective quarters.

Avery watched them as they lead off, beaming with confidence in his squad, knowing full well they were the best people for the job. He checked his watch, the readout of 16:59 indicated he too should start preparations for the deployment.

-

That evening, as Avery sat at his workstation thumbing through the stack of informational papers given to him, he retrieved the mission dossier. Scanning for who he would be answering to on the mission, he came upon the name of the head researcher- and his boss for the next six months:

Dr. Mei-Ling Zhou.

 

-  
Tuesday, June 29th 2066: Near Alexander Island, Antarctica  
-

 

High over the frozen wastes of Antarctica, twelve scientists and soldiers braced themselves against the walls of the helicopter that shook violently in the thin, frozen air.

“These rides never get easier, do they” Guardsman Daniel Wills said, straining his voice above the roaring blades above them. “Nope, they really don’t” confirmed Stocker.

Avery glanced down the row of scientists, seeing one of them who he assumed to be Arrhenius based on the Climatological Association badge he wore, about to lose his lunch. Luckily Arrhenius held onto it, and the helicopters intercom crackled loudly.

“Ten minutes to touchdown, next stop, Ecopoint: Antarctica” the pilot seemingly yelled into the mic.

“Alright! You heard the man, square yourselves away and prep to secure!” Avery said to the rest of his squad.

“Um- ah- ex-excuse me? Master Guardsman Bennett?”

Avery snapped his head forward, surprised to be addressed by the head scientist who, until just now, had remained silent and calm, content to stare at the blue flower print notepad in her lap.

“Please, Doctor Zhou, you can call me Avery-” he said with a warm smile, unlike the inside of the helicopter where they could see their breath. It seemed to go a long way in reassuring her, he noticed.

“Oh! Very well Avery, you can call me Mei, then. You’re the head of security?”

Avery nodded as Mei fidgeted with the notepad, “That I am, I look forward to working with you and your team to make this expedition a success” he said, motioning to his own squad.

“Excellent! I’m so glad to hear it” she replied, returning a contented smile that nearly made his heart jump out of his chest, nevermind his armor.

-

The helo touched down with a deep thud, and some of the scientists winced nervously. The cabin pressure quickly normalized, fresh air rushing in, and the bay door to the rear dropped.

The soldiers, who were already standing, bolted forward from the helicopter, sweeping their rifles in arcs, securing the landing area of the Ecopoint. 

As expected, nothing.

The twelve were the only living souls on the Ecopoint, and as the security sweep crept outward, it was confirmed. All clear.

The security detail relaxed, slinging their rifles and motioning for the research team to exit the helo. The pilots opened the cargo hatches and the group retrieved their belongings, mostly stowed in large bins or heavy backpacks.

Mei hefted her backpack and daybag feeling greatful to be back on land, as she was never a fan air travel to begin with. She began to head off in the direction of the living quarters as directed by the notes she had taken yesterday during her orientation.

Avery glanced around quickly, spotting Mei before jogging up beside her “Dr. Zh- sorry- Mei, we have a couple of things to go over before we start to dig in, if you don’t mind” he began, motioning with the folder full of paperwork he held in one hand.

“Ah, yes, of course” Mei agreed.

“Could I help you with that?” Avery said and pointed quickly to the large backpack she was nearly dragging on the ground.

“M-my pack? Thank you very much…” Mei said quietly, as Avery hoisted the pack over his free shoulder.

“So, uh, tell me a bit about yourself, Mei” Avery started as they walked toward the common room just beneath the helipad. 

“Um- I’m not sure I’m that interesting” she said glancing to her feet again.

“Come on now, you have a doctorate in climatology and are the head of a cutting edge research team. You have to be doing something right…” he assured her.

Mei perked up, stifling a giggle.

“Maybe so” she admitted.

“Okay, I’ll go first while you think about it” Avery said enthusiastically.

“I was born in 2043, in the Canadian Federation. Megacity 1: Toronto to be exact. Grew up there, as well” Avery said as he entered a security code to open the bulkhead in front of them.

“Enlisted the day I graduated highschool at 17 years old. Some of my hobbies include shooting and being shot at, and realising I actually am pretty boring compared to humanities best climatologist” he joked.

Meis’ breath immediately caught as she laughed, causing her to snort loudly and cover her mouth.

“Oh- my goodness!” she gasped.

“I’m kidding, but really, we’re going to be working together for the next six months, side by side as head of security and research, so why not keep it light” he said in passing.

Mei straightened up, regaining her composure and glanced over at him.

(More coming soon~!)


End file.
